Alter ego
by Kenji's gurl Riko
Summary: yes, this is "the third generation", i've changed somethings for my liking and the story's own good. This is a Keniko fic. Well,Uriko has a half sister,Miya, and she likes Kenji. Miya has a best friend,Louie,and he likes Uriko. Te he, u figa it out!
1. the new comer

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bloody roar or any other hudson characters...so like DON'T sue me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was late at night, the only lights outside where the street lights. In mid fall now, the weather was just getting chilly. Lately the sun would go down a little earlier then usual. But in the dim light of the street, two figures stood standing about 10 feet apart.One of the them was a short creature, it had long arms with sword like fingers. It wore a red scarf around it's neck, and had a yellow ninja outfit.The other "person" was tall and much more muscular than the other. He had Spikey black hair, his yellow eyes were cold and full of anger. He wore a baggy jeans and a grey Ecko shirt.  
  
A solid smash broke through the midnight silence.One of the figures pearced into the the blackness.He could feel the wind brush against his body, he felt weaker as his beast form flashed out.Slowly he hit the ground and stopped sliding.As Kenji slowly got up from the powerful blow to his face,he heard the other person laugh evily. As Kenji opened his eyes he saw a blinding light with electricity,as it faded, a giant animal came walking on all fours towards him.  
  
It was a solid chocolate brown, with black at the tip of it's snout.It's body was husky and heavy, with paws packed with power and claws strong enough to kill with only one blow.The creature now inches away from Kenji,it stood up powerfully up on it's hind legs, as it opened it's mouth, it revealed 2 giant sets or teeth, with fangs as big as a human fingers. Kenji frozen by fear could only cover his ears with his hands as the giant abnormal grizzle bear let out a feirce roar,so loud it probably woke up the whole block!  
  
As it fell heavly on all fours again, it glared at the 15 year old boy in anger. His Yellow eyes pierced into Kenji's mind. And ounce again, they stood up, ready for round 2. Unable to transform into his stronger form, Kenji was left with his human power and his ninja techniques.His dark blue hair brushed against his forehead as the wind got stronger."Kenji!" a voice yelled from several feet away.  
  
"Kenji, are you alright?"the 15 year old chocolate, colored haired, girl asked him."You had us all worried, and I had heard a -"Uriko was cut off as she saw the giant beast."Oh my God,what is that?"She questioned Kenji worried.  
  
"He says his name is Niko, his power is ennormous! "Kenji answered "And yea,I'm okay."  
  
"B-But how did he get here, I've never seen or heard of any Grizzle Zoanthrope?"She asked  
  
"He is one of Busuzima's new creations, I had snuck in his lab and it had just been finished.I was on my way back home to share the new information I had witnessed, but I guess he followed me and here I am now."Kenji exclaimed  
  
"Uriko, Kenji are you alright?"Alice yelled as she and Yugo reached them.  
  
"Guys be careful,he's not what you think."Kenji warned  
  
"What's so special about a bear?"Yugo asked dumbly as usual. At that moment the giant beast charged at them infuriated.  
  
"Watch out!" Alice screamed as she transformed into the gentle looking rabbit.She leaped forward with a thrushing kick to the bear's chest.It didn't even flinch! With ease it grabbed the rabbit and slammed it against a brick wall with ennormous stereght.  
  
"Alice!!" Yugo yelled as he saw the poor rabbit collapse on the ground helplessly.Without any chance of winning,Yugo charged towards the grizzly with a powerfull tackle! But once again, it did nothing to the bear . Niko then swiped his claws at Yugo, but was cancelled by Yugo's tranformation. With a fiersome howl, the great Timber wolf emerged with great power.  
  
The giant grizzly looked both agitated and confused. Niko swiped again but was blocked by Yugo, the wolf the quickly turned around with a powerful punch. Niko took 2 steps back then headbutted Yugo, sending him soaring through the buildings!  
  
"Yugo!" Kenji yelled as he watched helplessly. As the wolf took a dead stop into a closed toy store, a bright flash appeared signleing there was no more wolf.  
  
Alice barely holding on to her beast form, grabbed the grizzly and folded him into a ball,she kicked him as if Niko were a socker ball. Then with the final blow sent him flying into a building. Alice fell to her knees as the gentle beast disappeared.  
  
"Alice! "Uriko let go of Kenji and ran to her sister's side. But Uriko never made it, Niko sent her soaring, but Kenji caught her."Thanks" Uriko smiled, but Kenji didn't answer her. All he did was put her down and run towards Niko, who was STILL in his bear form.  
  
"KENJI,NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Uriko screamed as she saw one of her best friends run into death. Uriko ran just a few seconds later behind him, trying to catch up to his ninja speed. Suddenly fur began to grow on her skin,sharp claws sprouted out of her fingers, and large ears grew as long as her big green eyes. Now in this state she was faster then her friend and zoomed past him towards Niko.  
  
"RIKO!!" Kenji yelled as he tryed to transform but was unsuccesful. He stopped, he knew it was hopeless for them now. Kenji fell to his knees in defeat.  
  
it's hopeless,we've lost....i failed.Kenji thought.At that moment,Uriko was defeated,and had fallen to the ground, lifelessly. At the sight of it, a tear slid down Kenji's face."No Yugo, no Alice, no Uriko,no mole......"Kenji thought aloud."were done for this time!" he whispered to himself."And it's all my fault!"he banged the concrete floor wth his bare fist in anger.  
  
Miraculously, Niko, out of nowhere fell on the ground face first in pain. The giant bear looked around furiously, as Kenji looked around confused."what was that all about?"Kenji asked himself.  
  
Niko not finding an explanation to what hit him in the stomach, figured it had to have been Kenji and began rampaging through all the street lights and garbage cans fiercely."Oh my God!" Kenji said as a Fox like figure stood in front of him.  
  
It was about his height, it had beige and white fur, with ripped jean shorts hugging it's thighs. It also had a short white tank top,and a short jean jacket to match.This defenitly wasn't the fox Alice and Yugo knew,it was younger.It looked back at Kenji disappointed in what it had saw.  
  
Niko headbutted the fox but was caught off guard as he saw the fox was holding him. It kneed the bear straight in the head,sending him crying in pain."Holy s***!"Kenji was amazed at the sight of Niko in pain given by just a meir fox.  
  
Niko slashed, punched, kicked, bit and everything else he was able to do in beast form. However, the fox evaded all of his attempts to hit her. With 3 quick punches to the bear's chest and 1 heavy final punch knocked Niko out of beast form!Kenji just watched in amazement. Never would he have dreamed someone to have damaged Niko so much....he didn't even imagine anyone to actually face up to him in his bear beast form at all!  
  
Niko shocked in fear, began to run the opposite way of the female fox! But, he could have never out run a Zoanthrope,especially a fox! She quickly followed,and with a thrushing kick to the back, Niko was sent soaring blocks away! Niko slowly retreated.  
  
The slender fox slowly faded away revealing a young girl around 15-16. Her clothes fixed to there original self, still hugging her figure tightly.She had grey and black Timberlands,her hair was Golden brown, put in a long ponytail, leaving her long bangs on the side of her face.She was light skinned,and her krystal blue eyes,stood out like stars in a clear night sky.She wore tan lipstick and tan eyeshadow.  
  
To Kenji's surprise a girl had saved him and the others, but he knew something wasn't normal about her tranformation."Why did you-"Kenji was cut off.  
  
"Cuz I find you cute, so I decided to help a little" She smiled."My name's Miya,and yours is?"  
  
"Mine is Kenji, but don't think just because you saved me and my friends,you've won my heart or something," He repleid rudely to the young girl.  
  
"I never wanted to win your heart, all I wanted was to become your friend." She turned around infuriated at his remark."Uriko?!" Miya said as soon as she saw her strugling to get up.  
  
"S-sis?!" Uriko blurted out as she opened her eyes and found her in front or her helping.  
  
"What?!"Kenji asked alarmed."Sis?What do you mean,Riko?"  
  
"This is Miya,my older sister!"Uriko said enthuseastically."Boy, will Alice be surprised!" 


	2. the dream

Chapter 2  
  
After Miya's arrival,it wasn't long before a storm came in. It began heavily raining,with winds that sounded like a wolf's howl! Miya was to stay with Alicea nd her half-sister,Uriko untill further notice. Both girls shared a room,but both had their space,but both tonight were restless. uriko thinking of the ays events and what would be held tomorrow,and miya thinking of him. It didn't take long to start up a conversation,Uriko spoke first.  
  
"how long has it been?" uriko asked under her covers,waiting silently for Miya's response.  
  
This made Miya think for a moment," to long Riko...to long"  
  
"what brought you back?" After the words came out,Uriko wanted to take them back. But Miya didn't mind,she answered still."mother...a you" Miya felt a too familiar tension build within her.  
  
"Kenji...he doesn't like me,does he?" This time Miya was the one to regret her question.  
  
Uriko sat up to lookk at her sister,then smiled weakly," he didn't like me at first either...but I'm curious as to why does that bother u sis." After that,Uriko crossed her legs,it didn't take long for a evil idea to pop up in her mind. What if I have sis sleep over his house? No,no, what if I have us BOTH sleep over! yeeeaa...that sounds like a plan Uriko thought,a evil grin platered on her face,which Miya noticed.  
  
"sis...what are you up to now?" she asked,almost a bit afraid to.  
  
This made Uriko laugh a little,then she answered,"we're going to have a slumber party,at Kenji's!:  
  
Miya jumped back at this,"WHAT?! No, you can't do this to me! i won't go!" Were miya's words.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
The next day, Miya found herself packing her clothes wth Uriko. "I can't beleive your doing this!" Miya said through gritted teeth.  
  
Uriko just smiled,"You'll thank me sis..."  
  
" I bet I will..." both of them ended it in their minds. "so,who's banker?"  
  
"not me, so don't think about it Riko!" Kenji stood by he door leaning on the edge,crossed armed.  
  
His eyes steady and full of rage,yet gentle with the kitty.He was in his usual outfit,ready to kill anything that challenged him.  
  
Both girls jumped when his sudden entrance qued in. Then both sighed in releif,fiding it only the boy they both love.Miya was the first to speak,"in the fighting mood I see" She gigggled after that,but stopped when she realized his cold stare.  
  
"that's a great idea!" uriko yelled in joy,"let's have a third chance battle!"  
  
"A what-what-what battle?" Miya asked carefully,still feeling eyes on her.  
  
"let's all three of us train." uriko answered.At that moment Alice's voice was heard from downstairs.  
  
"RIKO!"  
  
Uriko jumped and yelled back,"COMMING!" as she exited her room,leaving Kenji and Miya alone.  
  
At the oment,Miya felt alone and unwanted...a perfect fighting scene. But it wasn't,Kenji was the first to brake the silence between them."so how are you Riko's sister?" He asked,a bit harsh. Miya stood up,zipping her bag,"it's easy..." Kenji then waited for her to continue.  
  
"Before Uriko was born,about a year or two before then...our farther was with a different girl. He haad a daughter with her,then for some unknown reason...they left each other." Miya paused to look at Kenji in the eyes.His brown eyes locked on her,signaling, he was listening. Then she fianlly continued,"after that, our father mat out present mom...and then came along uriko. So you can say I'm her half sister,but she doesn't know that." She ended her short story by ploping herself on the bed.  
  
Kenji stood his ground,stil not-trusting the fox.Then he curiously asked,"why doesn't she know?...What's to hide?" This made Miya uneasy,and Kenji could clearly see it,but he didn't bother to stop there."what happens if i tell her exactly what you just told me?"  
  
Miya jolted up,"N-no don't!" she said waving her hands. "you wouldn't understand...I shouldn't even have told you." at that very moment,Uriko walked it. saved..Miya sighed in releif."listen,Riko, i have something to tell you...and Kenji."Miya started,and sat down. Uriko raised a brow,and sat down next ot her,then motioned kenji to caome sit too. he refused and stood near the door.This made Uriko frown,but Miya kept on.  
  
"you see,that bear you guys fought yersterday...well,it was a clone.More like a dark hlaf of the original." She paused. "well,busizima has made several of those things. I've seen a balck rabbit, and a red wolf...also a demon." Miya stopped to look at Uriko,who was staring at Kenji.Kenji staring at Miya in disbeleif. :s-should I stop?" was Miya's question.  
  
"no,contiue..." kenji answered quickly  
  
"well,i saw the demon...and I think it saw me.That's when I began to run,and i bumped into you people.I've seen a bull and stuff...I think the only 3 he's missing and they are-"  
  
"you,me,and riko..." Kenji's voice trailed off "not good"  
  
At that sudden moment of Silence,the front door was heard open then Alice yelled out,"Be back soon...Kenji watch the girls for me!" Kenji smiled and let Uriko answer,"Yea,okay!" After that,it was heard shut.  
  
"these dark halves are twice as stronger as the actuall originals.Each one set on a mission to kill it's original..." Miya stopped and looked at her half-sister. Uriko's eyes went wide,then she yelled out "ALICE!" Kenji was the first one running down the stairs,being he was closest. After a second or two both girls joined him outside.  
  
"oh no.." He whispered,looking at his srroundings,not finding Alice."where are the others Riko?"  
  
"ummm...uh,I think Sis went with them to...uh-"Uriko was cut off  
  
"no matter,it's not good!" Miya yelled,running to the street.She looked back at Kenji and Uriko,"we're in so much trouble man-" Miya was muted out by tree falling down infront of them. Everyone jumped back in fear! Then Miya,dissappeared.  
  
"miya!...MIYA!" Uriko screamed as dust blinded her,and she was unabled to make out where her sister was. It didn't matter though...she was flung back into the house! Kenji gasped.but before he was able to react further,he was raised be the throat. The demon half of 'old uriko' stood before them. Kenji began to gasp for air,not able to touch the ground...he couldn't dissapear! But Miya jumped onto the monster,making Kenji slide off of it's grip and fall on his knees. Soon,Miya joined Uriko...straight through the wall of the house!  
  
Kenji coughed and looked up at the demon's face,it pounded the ground with one of it's giant fist.But only to hit the grass and see a log. Kenji stood behind it,then grabed the beast and jumped up to the air with it! He positioned it,and made it fall heavily on it's face. He jumped off,and watched it.Miya was right...there really is that monster...but how? i thought Riko wasn't affected. His thoughts trailed off and soon he met the demon's claws,and joined the girls.  
  
Miya coughed,while Uriko stood frozen in shock...her very own transformation was killing her and her friends! Kenji quickly recovered,and spoke "what the hell Miya?! I thought Riko-"  
  
"When I said the demon,I meant Riko's other half...but she still as another!" Miya yelled,not taking shit from anyone anymore.  
  
"don't get hur-" Kenji was cut of by Uriko,"guys stop it!" She yelled.  
  
Kenji suddenly fell to his knees,holding his head in pain. uriko shut up at that,"K-kenji?!"  
  
Kenji could barely hear or speak,better yet, controll himself,but he spoke" r-riko..uhg,I-i can't controll i-it! ahh" he cried in more pain then it all blacked out...  
  
  
  
Author's notie: lol,i'm evil! MAHHAHAHAAA! Well,let's see...I plan on finishing this fic soon,it wasn't ever meant to be long. I'm sorry if I'm boring n.e of you...I'm going through a writer's block. *~* Th third chapter should be up soon,probaly by sunday the latest...I have many,many things ta do. And yea,most of it is fic writing! ^_~ E-amil me if u have n.e suggestions or problems understanding anything...at Eraina812@aol.com. Just put Bloody Roar in the subject. Chow! ^-^ 


	3. Louie

Subj: 
**(no subject)**

Date: 
12/18/2001 8:01:50 PM Eastern Standard Time

From: 
ERAINA812

To: 
ERAINA812
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's noteie: well, well...i changed the title, summary, and chapter's name. The rest u dun have ta know. Just letting u know now, all though it'll clearly say it...chapter 2 was all just some giant dream uriko had. Yess,that's why I changed the cahpter's name. Sorry if u got confused, I'll try hard to explain things more clearly in thos and the next chaps. Hehe *grins evily* enough said, now by a request from a reader, comes a third character....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bloody Roar 2, but I do own the text and Miya, Niko, Louie and Armond.So there!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uriko woke up around 5 in the morning, sweating and breathing heavily. It was still a bit dark outside and in the room. Uriko looked around her room to find Miya, but she wasn't there.Miya never stood over her house, she had her own. "But something about that dream....it was so real" Uriko thought aloud. "Kenji...Kenji?!" Uriko picked up the phone, but didn't dial a number, in stead placed it back on the receiver.  
  
"It's far to early to call him now, I'll wait...what time is it?" She turned to her digital alarm clock, it read 5:04 am. "Wow, it's early, er, i'm mean late. And I gotta go to school to, sheesh!" She argued with herself, laying back down and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenji stood in the kitchen, all house lights off.He was seated towards the outside of the kitchen, in deep thought. After every so often he'd glance at the clock, 5:07 am. "What was that all about? A dream, a nightmare, or a vision?" He asked himself barely over a whisper. Kenji then blinked hard and got up, he began walking to his room.  
  
"What's wrong?" A voice said from the corner of the wall, it was Yugo.  
  
Kenji just shook his head slightly, "nothing,just thinking about-" He was cut off.  
  
"Her?" Yugo asked.  
  
"No...a dream." Kenji said dryly. At this point he had made his way past Yugo and into his room.  
  
"What was it about?" Yugo cought the door before it slamed in his face and entered Kenji's bedroom.  
  
Kenji just yawned, " I don't think I should just yet Yugo....let me figure it out first,ok?"  
  
Yugo just nodded, then turned away and shut the door. After Kenji could no longer hear his footsteps, he laid down in bed. A couple minutes past, and Kenji to was sound asleep. Yugo then pooked his eye through the ajared door,and smiled softly. " Something's definetly wrong...but what?" He whispered while going to bed across the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That school evening, Kenji and Uriko had spoken with each other at the lockers."Strange...." Was all Uriko could say after Kenji finished his story (dream).  
  
"Think they're visions Riko?" He asked eyeing someone behind her.  
  
Uriko just stood silent, then Miya walked up to them. "I heard." She addressed it more to Kenji then to he sister.  
  
"Miya....is it true?" Uriko asked all of a sudden.  
  
"If what's true?" Miya looked a bit confused.  
  
Uriko sighed then answered, "are you only my half sister?" she looked at Miya, Miya just looked down.  
  
"Yea, i think so." Miya took her books and was about to leave when she turned around. "Oh, and, my best friend, Louie is coming tomorrow." She smiled while Kenji and Uriko sighed.  
  
"Is Louie a-" Kenji was interrupted.  
  
"Yea, he's onr of us....a white wolf cub. He sort of looks like Yugo, but he's smarter and probably a bit stronger to." Miya smiled when Uriko went wide eyed  
  
" Just great..." Kenji muttered as Miya went to class. "Just great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, Uriko and Miya were over at Yugo's. It was only Kenji thst was there with the girls. Everyone seemed silent doing homework. " What's 7 x 4?" Uriko asked loudly.  
  
  
Kenji just peered at her, " 28...why?"  
  
Uriko giggled, " I was just kidding. It's to quiet here."  
  
Miya paid no attention and had continued her 'homework'. "Ok, ok....who here is actually doing work?"  
  
Kenji looked at her, " I was until a minute ago."  
  
The half beast smiled, " I wasn't...I can't consentrate today."  
  
"Me neither...."Miya frowned tapping her blue pen on her notebook." I think it was a vision"  
  
Both Uriko and Kenji looked at Miya.Kenji was the first to speak," why so?"  
  
Miya smiled, " cuz, how many people have the same dream at the same time?"  
  
` She knows a bit too much....` Kenji thought.  
  
"I agree." Uriko said  
  
` WHAT?! That bitch is fucking around with Riko's head too much to. i dunno...i better watch her.`  
  
" But does everything happen in visions?" Uriko asked putting her books away and disturbing kenji's thoughts.  
  
"Sometimes,sometimes not...depends Riko"Miya also began putting her school stuff in her bag. " but if so,we better be careful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THe next day at school,a Thursday, Louie had come. He was fairly handsom,and very well mannered. Louie stood up a bit smaller than Kenji,with feirce green eyes and light brown hair. That day he wore baggy jeans and a regular,baggy grey shirt. (yup, the thugish type ^.~)  
After school Urio, Miya and Louie met up outside the building. "Hi,nice to meet you." Louie politely said outstraching his hand to Uriko.She gladly gave him her's expecting a shake,but instead got a light kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
She slightly blushed," Hi, I'm Uriko,but you can call me Riko if you want."Uriko said after Louie let go. "I've heard many things about you..."  
  
"Really? Good or bad?" He said playfully looking at Miya.  
  
Uriko just smiled,"both"  
  
Louie was takken by surprise,"oh? What did you hear,Riko?"  
  
Miya frowned,"I told them you were one of us..."  
  
Louie raised a brow, "so she can morphe to?"  
  
"No, they can morphe to...I haveto introduce you to the gang."Miya smiled. "So where's Kenji?" She addressed that to her half sister.  
  
Uriko sighed, "I have no clue,he usually doesn't do this.Should we leave without him?"  
  
`No Riko...what are they doing to you?'  
  
Miya and Louie nodded,and the three headed towards Uriko's house.All conversating and laughing...sudden;y Louie turned around,looking up at the buildings.  
  
"Something wrong?" Miya asked  
  
"No, nothing...." He turned away from the building behind them,and they finally were out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Somethings not right here. Miya comes along and brings a whole army with her. How are we so sure she's not one of those alter egos from the lab?" Kenji thought out loud.But little did he know,he was being watched aswell.Cold icey blue eyes looked over the mole zoanthrope.It let out a nasty growl and dissappeared.Kenji looked back,thinking he heard something but saw nothing. "Strange...very strange."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notie: Well,sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. and I'm sorry if I'm dissapointing u all, i'm even dissapoiting myself. *sighs* well again if u role play or wanna talk, e-mail me at: Eraina812@aol.com!! Oh,and to all the Card captor fans, hope ya saw "secrets of the sorcerer" ^.~ I'm not sure how long this is gonna be,and I'm not sure till the next chapter. oh, and if ur into Final Fantasy 7, read my short Christmas fic (crimson eyed dove). ok,i think that's all for now. chowiez and take care! ^.^  



End file.
